Dean's Connection
by xXxxXXmoonliteXXxxXx
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester meet a powerful white witch with a connection to them. But thats not the only connection this witch makes with the Winchesters. Dean has finally recognized a real Supernatural force: Love. Sry, I enjoy writing about sex. Please R
1. Chapter 1

The devilish sound of scratching seemed to follow her everywhere, thought Caroline Hall, who was a junior at South Carolina State University. The scratching always woke her up in the early morning, around 3 am, every time. Being that she was a science major, she would never think that it was anything but an annoying rat. But Lara Becekson, Caroline's paranoid roommate, would. Caroline liked Lara, but the girl had the most peculiar hobbies. She sometimes caught Lara sitting in the bathroom shower, with candles lit in a circle around her. Sometimes she thought the poor girl needed a psychologist, rather than study it. But Lara seemed to see otherwise. She found Caroline a bit too straight laced for her liking. But since they were roommates, she nicely put up with her.

Caroline sat in bed thinking that night. She had just gotten home from a huge party, thrown at her boyfriend's fraternity house. Caroline, who was pretty and blonde, had the most popular boyfriend on campus; the football team's quarterback. Tom was one of those guys who believed any opportunity to be alone, was a time to have sex. SO like a fool, she would go along with it. Not that she didn't like it. The way he touched her made her jolt with energy, almost like someone lit a little fire inside her and she was reacting to it in any way she could. But last night was different, she thought. Something felt weird now that she was paying attention. She almost felt a little sick. As her mind raced over what she had eaten the day before, a gut wrenching feeling hit her. She forgot to take her birth control pill yesterday. She felt so sick all of a sudden. She ran across the room, and dashed inside the bathroom. To her surprise and to her annoyance, Lara was sitting in the middle of the room. Her legs were crossed, eyes closed, and her head seemed to be cocked back. "Lara, what are you doing?" she said with displeasure. Lara's eyes jolted open, to reveal her tiny pupils, which had mysteriously turned green. The color suddenly faded back to normal, black like her hair color. She stared at Caroline with a bit of disgust, but then remembered that they were living together in the same room, so she kept her mouth shut. "What's wrong", she asked concerned. Caroline shook violently while she told Lara about her stupid mistake, but to be very sure, Lara gave her a pregnancy test.

After a minute, it read positive. Caroline sunk to the ground against the shower door. She began to cry. Lara felt bad. "Ok, I know it had to be Tom. He's the father. So you need to tell him, and then you need to have an abortion." Caroline suddenly felt sick, "I can't have an abortion; my parents would disown me." Lara saw the problem, but didn't care. "Listen to me," she said grabbing her hand, "You're going to be fine, I'll go to the infirmary and talk to the nurse, she can help you make a good decision." Lara grabbed Caroline's hand and helped her up. She walked her to the bed, and helped her lay down. Then she quietly left after giving Caroline a glass of water. Lara knew this was a tough situation. The same had happened to her older sister, before she died. And it wasn't the childbirth that even concerned Lara. It was something else. Something more dangerous.

Lara rushed down the hall towards the south wing of the Lower dorm building. The infirmary seemed to be so far away, and Lara didn't want Caroline to be alone. Something awful could happen. As she approached the correct door, leading to the medical service counter, a sort of buzzing began to ring through her brain. She began to see images of Caroline running across her mind like a slideshow. The images began getting more vivid as they appeared. One was of Caroline crying against her bedroom window. Another was of Caroline's arms, which were dangling helplessly against the wall. Then Lara could see Caroline's body pinned against the wall, as she struggled to reach the ground, but couldn't because she was too high up. And then….the images stopped. Lara fell to the ground, only to get up a second later. The nurse couldn't help with this, oh no, not at all. Lara turned around and began to run through the empty halls, back towards her dorm room. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Lara couldn't help but pause when she reached the room. She knew what she would see. It was going to be bad. But Lara knew that waiting was just letting Caroline die alone, she had to save her. And she had to stop him. Lara threw open the door. She quickly stared at the wall; no Caroline. She sadly looked up at the ceiling, only hoping her years of experience with this thing, would somehow prove her thoughts wrong. But they didn't; they never would.

The police swarmed Lara's dorm the next morning. They asked her so many questions about what had happened that night that she almost got tired of daylight. After about noon time, the room was silent, and the police were gone. Lara knew that they wouldn't understand what happened. People were stupid. They were too wrapped up into not believing things that they couldn't understand. So the best story she could give them, was that Caroline had been reading by candle light, and accidentally lit the room by fire. When police asked her where she was, she told them she was heading to the nurse because of a sick stomach. Not too far from the truth, right? As 3pm approached, Lara began to get bored, so she pulled out the book she was reading yesterday afternoon. It wasn't titled, but neither were any of her books. That was one thing that really creeped out people. Not to mention that none of them would open unless Lara did it. As she sat down to read, a powerful presence befell her. "Come in", she yelled towards the door. It opened slowly. Two young men stepped in, wearing detective badges. One was in his early twenties, with dark brown hair down to his chin, and blue-green eyes. He was tall, and definitely taller than the other one, who walked in behind him. This one had to be a little older, and he was defiantly a bit more rugged. He walked in with a dark and mysterious attitude. He had short hair that was lighter than the first guy's. This one was cute. The minute Lara made eye contact with him; she was struck with an unusual feeling of nervousness. He seemed to make her weak at the knees, yet she liked it. "Hello miss, may we have a word?" The first guy spoke gently, but she could see right through him. "Don't give me that crap; I know that you're not detectives," she stated bluntly. The cute one seemed to find a little bit of amusement in this, like he was actually cleverer. "Well honey, who do you think we are?" he said smugly. She laughed. "Ah Dean, I wouldn't have believed it, but you really are the smart-ass, aren't you?" He looked at her in disbelief. "Oh, and Sam," she said to the first guy, "I am so sorry about Jessica, she was a very nice girl, I'm sure you miss her." The two men seemed to be taken aback. Lara smiled at their looks of surprise. "So, this is cool, I finally get to meet the Winchester brothers."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean Winchester didn't know what to say. The brothers never gave out their real identity, especially to anyone they felt were linked to a job they were working on. Dean gazed at her, as if he was trying to x-ray her with his mind. He would've probably, if he could. Anyone who knew Dean would say that he focused on a girl's physical assets more than anything else, and if given the opportunity, he could get any girl's phone number with the slightest puppy dog face he could muster up. Lara noticed his stare and felt quite flattered, but then scolded herself for feeling so. Sam now, feeling quite left out of the whole stare-at-each-others-bods thing, spoke first. "How, um, do you know us?" Lara sat down. She had always intended to meet the Winchester brothers. "Let's just say, I know your father." Dean's mind raced. He was a daddy's boy, always listening to whatever his father said, and he followed his father everywhere. Well, at least when he was younger. Dean had always gone hunting with his father; that was the only bonding they ever had. And if Dean didn't go with him, then whatever happened without him was not discussed. So, it was natural for Dean to meet someone that was a total stranger, who knew who his father was. Sam on the other hand, didn't know anyone his father worked with because unlike Dean, he didn't agree with his old man on anything. Sam had gone off to college instead of the alternative, hunting. But the killer in this whole awkward moment was the fact that their father had died about six months ago. And every day Sam and Dean regretfully thought about life with him and how much happier, if at all, they would be if he was alive. They weren't ever happy really, but they felt secure in his presence. But that was gone now. Lara noticed the great deal of thinking that was going on, so she offered them seats and cups of coffee.

"Thank you," said Sam as she handed him a steaming cup. Dean's reaction was hardly a thank you. "Um, you have a nice blouse," he accidentally stuttered as she handed him the drink. She blushed, but maintained her dignity. She sat down on her bed, and began to tell them her story. "It all began with my mother," she started. The brothers listened attentively. "Six months after I was born, she was killed in a fire." Sam and Dean immediately had flashbacks of their mother's death. About 22 years ago, Sam was just a baby sleeping in his nursery, when his mother went in to check on him. She saw a dark figure leaning over his cradle, and assuming it was her husband, she descended down the stairs to the living room. Noticing the TV on, she went to turn it off, only to find her husband, John Winchester, asleep on the couch. She ran up to the nursery in a screaming fear. John heard her and woke up. He entered the nursery, only to find her pinned to the ceiling, on fire. Dean, who was old enough to know something bad was happening, ran to his father from his room. "Grab your brother and get out of here as fast as you can, now, Dean go," John had said to Dean. And Dean ran out of this house, with his baby brother Sam in his arms. Sam did not remember this, because of his infancy at the time. But all he knew was that since that point on, they hunted. And it was the thing that killed their mother they were after. You would think they would say they were tracking it. But that wasn't the case. This thing was a monster, so it had to be treated like one.

Lara didn't need to continue her story. "What happened to your mother, I am so sorry, but she is happy right now, she doesn't feel pain. She's in heaven," she said. Dean seemed like a little child. "How do you know," he thought, yet she answered without having to hear him say it. "She told me," Lara softly replied. Sam, who did not get any of this, sat their thinking. He felt this girl, as if she was a part of nature. Dean sat their amazed. "Are you psychic? Or is it something else. Did dad tell you?" Lara sighed. "I'm a Wicca, or a white witch, which ever you prefer." His heart began to hurt with memories of his mother. "You, you can talk to her?" he asked. She felt a bit of pity. "I can feel her thoughts when around her presence, that's how I know who you are." Sam, who was beginning to pick up on the conversation, found room to speak. "That's how you knew it was us coming, and that's why you called us in before we knocked." Lara nodded. "So now that we're all on the same page, I can tell you what you came here to find out. What happened to my friend Caroline is identical to the incident with your mother, Jessica, my mother, and unfortunately my older sister as well." Dean and Sam felt terrible that they had many chances to kill this demon, and they had failed. If they hadn't, then all these people would be alive. Sam, who wondered if Lara knew anything about the demon that they didn't, asked just that. She smiled. "I know no more than you two. But believe me, I've tried. It can block my mind out whenever I try to find it. It's powerful." Dean and Sam noticed the time. "We better get back to our hotel room, it's getting late, and I need to do some research," Sam stated politely. Dean kinda fidgeted at this. "But we will be back tomorrow, so maybe we can share some more, demon stuff," he added. Lara smiled. She silently handed Dean a little piece of paper. He grinned. He knew he was good, but he didn't even ask for her number. She felt his thoughts. "This is for any questions you have, and for any information you find out." His grin faded into a professional stare. He looked a bit disappointed. "Thanks for your time," he muttered solemnly.

Dean and Sam approached their 1967 Chevy Impala, which sat gloomily in the campus parking garage. The garage itself stood 10 stories high, about five over the actual dorm building, and they had parked at the top. Dean, who was still in a daze, opened the car door, put the key in the ignition, and just sat there. Sam dropped down next to him, and put his seat belt on, ready to leave. He noticed that Dean hadn't started the engine. "Okay, what is the matter with you, Dean, your acting like a shy little boy today? What's up?" Dean stared blindly out the window. "She's pretty amazing," he said. Sam sighed. "Yes, Dean, she's cute, but what's the problem, you never act like this around hot girls." Dean sat quietly. Sam began his accusations. "What, is it because she gave you her number for information only, or is it because she didn't immediately throw herself at you, or her bra for that matter?" Dean uttered a bit of a laugh. "Huh, you noticed that too." Sam sat there, transfixed by his brother's sudden change of character. Then it hit him. "You like her, don't you? And not just for her body; you like her brains, and her persona. That's it right. Come on, talk to me." Dean turned to him. "Look, I don't know what it is, but I don't like what it's doing to me. Let's just get out of here," he said gruffly while turning the key and putting the shifter in reverse. "You love her," teased Sam, making small kissing noises. "Shut up," argued Dean. As they drove off, Lara watched them from her window. She stood for a moment after they drove from sight. Then she turned around to discover that she was not alone in the room. Oh no, not at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam, being very unlike himself, went to bed early that night. He didn't act like it around Dean, but Lara's story about their mother affected him badly. He never knew her. When they had gotten back to the room, Sam went into the bathroom, and struggled to fight back tears. The pain that Dean, who was old enough to know their mother well, had gone through after her death must have been so unbearable. Sam figured that if it were him, he'd have gone over the edge. But then of course, Dean was just a kid, and all he knew was that he loved his parents. While Sam slept soundly, Dean stayed up, searching through newspaper records on the internet. He eventually found what he was looking for; Old report cards, profiles, and newspaper articles that had anything to do with Lara Beckeson. He browsed through her report cards and glance at her permanent records. She was an honor student her whole life. Dean felt a bit of jealousy. He was never able to pull those grades. But then again, Lara's father wasn't training her to be a hunter, like his father did. He quickly looked over her high school records. Honors grades every marking period, except one. He looked at the dates her grades slipped. Then he went to the newspaper articles. Then he found something very disturbing. Headlines of articles she was in were titled things like, "Teen girl abused by father" and "Local teen accused of violent behavior". He briefly scanned the articles. One included a picture. She was just as beautiful. He couldn't stop looking at her. The way her stomach seemed to just slope gently into her curvy bottom half, seemed to make him restless. He felt so drawn to her. His head began to spin, and he had a hunger to be around her, just to feel her soft skin against him. He shook off this feeling quickly. He looked through the articles over and over. From what they said, her father had taken a hammer to her back, and had broken several ribs. Then, the week of his trial, while he was visiting his two daughters during a recess at his trial, she supposedly pushed him out a window. But then they ruled the incident as suicide. Dean began getting tired. As he read more of the articles, he began to get drowsier and drowsier, until he finally fell asleep on the keyboard.

Around 3am, Sam awoke suddenly. He realized instantly, that he was sweating bullets. He staggered over to the bathroom, his eyes still barely open. Without turning the light on, he splashed his face with water. This helped his eyes to adjust. Without warning, his head began to ache, and his vision began to blur again. "Not now," he thought. Sam Winchester wasn't like his brother in many ways, but in this case, he differed from most human beings on the sense that he had another sense. Sam had visions, but not like Lara, or a psychic. He had them right before something bad was going to happen. And he always saw it clear as day. Sometimes, they were meaningful, and other times they didn't make any sense. So here it was, another one, and they were never fun. He always got a terrible headache. His vision was getting completely black, and then an image began to appear. It was, oddly, their hotel room. Sam was confused until he saw Dean. A figure stood over Dean, who was sleeping like a baby. The figure began to move. Its hands fell in the rays of moonlight, to reveal long black claws. Then Sam's confusion turned to fear. He knew that thing. He knew its claws, its posture, and its shadowy appearance. It was a Deva. Now, Sam had learned to somewhat control his visions so they could last as long as possible, but he had never tried to escape one. With all his might he tried to awaken himself. It was painful to fight it. With about 20 seconds of struggling, he awoke to the bathroom mirror. Trying to fight the terrible migraine he was having, he worked his way out into the bedroom. He saw it. It was making its way across the room from the shadows, towards Dean. "No!' screamed Sam. Dean instantly awoke, only to come face to face with the menacing Deva. It immediately slashed its huge claws at him. Dean lunged backwards. Sam, who had already gotten to their weapons, threw a gun already loaded with rock salt, to Dean who was impatiently waiting. In less than a second, he had fired the gun straight at the Deva's midsection. He and Sam shot at it consecutively, until the disgusting creature surprisingly realized that this wasn't working in its favor. It disappeared back into the shadows. Dean and Sam turned all the lights on, and even grabbed some flashlights. Sam was glad it was over, but Dean was angry with himself. "I can't believe that son-of-a-bitch snuck up on me," he yelled. He picked up his pen and chucked it across the room at the wall. It bounced off and landed on the floor. "Damn it," he yelled. Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, even if you were awake, it would have probably caused more damage; with you fighting it and all." Dean gave him a look of disgust. Sam put his gun in his pocket, and then glanced at the computer screen. Dean made a quick movement to turn it off, but Sam grabbed his hand. "You were checking up on Lara?" Sam watched his brother stutter out a pathetic explanation, about why he thought Lara was a dangerous person, and needed to be watched carefully. Sam began to laugh. Dean was acting like a total geek. He closed the laptop while Dean walked towards the bathroom to wash his face. Sam sat on his bed. As Dean came out of the bathroom, they both turned towards the door. A faint crying was inevitably right out side, and it was getting louder. They slowly crept across the room, guns in hand. Sam reached for the door handle. Before he could even turn it, a flash of white light erupted from somewhere outside, and they were both flung across the room at full force. The door was practically blown off its hinges. A figure began to emerge from the light, staggering slowly. Dean squinted in the brightness, just as it began to fade. He let out a breath of fright, which defiantly was not in his usual library of emotions. Standing in the doorway, bleeding from all parts of the body, was Lara. Her eyes, filled with terror and pain, were so swollen with blood, that it hurt them just to see her like that. She limped through the doorway, and tried to speak. Sam rushed to her side with Dean right behind him. Sam grabbed her arm. "What happened; Lara, what's wrong?" She let out a shrill cry, and then collapsed to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was working as fast as he could. He was fumbling through bandages and first aid products in his carry bag. "Sam, what the hell are you doing, get that stuff and get your butt in here!" screamed Dean from the other room. Dean sat by Lara, who was lying unconscious on the bed. Dean washed her cuts with a wet washcloth, and just sat their talking to her as if she was awake. "You'll be alright," he gently whispered, which was not in Dean's character. He wasn't nice or gentle; he was obnoxious and crude. Sam rushed in with some peroxide. "Here," he said as he handed it to Dean. They both scrubbed out her cuts that were visible to the eye, and wet down her forehead with a cold paper towel. Sam rushed over to Dean's wallet. "Dean, do you have your pocket knife in here?" Sam glanced at him. "Yeah, but don't go in there; that's my private stuff," said Dean, as his brother pulled out about ten condemns. He rolled his eyes, and kept searching until he found the knife. He walked over to Lara's side. "She has a piece of glass stuck in one of her cuts." He washed the knife with alcohol, and slowly pulled out a sliver sized piece of glass, that was inconveniently stuck in her shoulder. He finished washing out her cut, and then wrapped it in medical bandages. Dean sat there, feeling helpless. "I checked her pulse; she's alive and well, but she just got banged up pretty bad," Sam explained. "What do you think did this to her?" Dean pulled back what was left of her shirt, to show the wounds that he was now scrubbing. They were slashes. Very big slashes. "The Deva," said Sam knowingly. They looked at each other. They knew that this was their fault. Everyone that they ever came in contact with, for at least a short period of time, got hurt somehow. They knew that Lara wasn't safe around them. Sam looked at Dean with a look of regret on his face. "We have to get out of here, Dean, look what state she's in." He sighed. "We'll take care of her until she's better, but then we have to go, or Lara could get killed." Dean shook his head. He quietly imagined a life without evil demons, one where he could stay with a woman for more than two days. He had at one time, and oh god he had loved her so much. But at the time, she wouldn't believe in what he did, or who his family was. He couldn't be with anyone but someone like him, someone who knew the risks.

Dean dabbed Lara's head with the cold paper towel. The droplets of water ran down her face like a gentle stream. One touched her eyelid. He slowly wiped it off with his thumb. To his surprise, her nose went kind of wrinkled, as if she was trying to breathe. She let out a sleepy sigh; one that made Dean relieved beyond all reason. Her eyes opened. Lara began to cough loudly. Sam realized what was happening, so, in response, he grabbed her a cup of water. "Lara, come on, talk to me," Sam encouraged. She sipped the water slowly. "Wh,.. whar…where am I?" She looked up at Dean. He grinned. "I saw you, Dean, did it get you, the thing, I saw it sneaking up on you, but the other one, it was terrible, it wouldn't stop, it just tortured me," she spilled out. Sam looked at his brother, then back at Lara. "Lara, what hap," he started. Lara seemed to awaken from her daze. Now she looked serious. "Sam, it came to my room, after you left, it attacked me, you need to go, it's going to kill you, you can't be near me, I know what it wants," she said in a panicked voice. They both stared at her. She saw their confused expressions. "The Deva is a powerful creature of the shadows, but its only downfall in your case, is your mother. She has grown to be a strong spirit, through communicating with me. It wants to destroy me, so that you mother can't talk to you." Dean thought for a moment. "Then we need to stay, to protect you." Lara shook her head sadly. "No, you need to get out of here, by killing me, it leaves your mother's soul weakened, giving it the opportunity to destroy you. You need to leave, now!" Sam finally nodded in agreement. "Let's go Dean." Sam began throwing things in their bags. Dean didn't move. Lara looked at him. "Dean, listen, go with Sam, I'll be fine." He looked surprised that she thought he was thinking about her. Of course, she was a witch, so she probably knew every dirty thought that walked through his mind that involved her. He sighed in a slightly annoyed tone. "Sam put your stuff back, we're not leaving." Sam paused. "Dean, you heard what she said." Sam's usually let's-get-out-of-this-hell–hole brother stood up. "And you heard what I said, we're not gonna let her die because she's trying to protect us and mom. She needs to be with us." Sam knew it was useless to argue with Dean. He knew his brother. When the guys mind was made up, it was made up. No questions asked. Lara could see how much alike they were. And they resembled their mother so much. The Winchester family was a stubborn bunch. They didn't take crap from others or each other. But it was different here. Dean was different. And that scared Sam. Lara could feel it.

She knew that it would be tough for them, to put up with her. These were guys that were used to all rough talk and no heart to hearts. But when Lara was around, they thought differently. Their minds were clear, and open to her opinions, since she was the woman; that's just how things worked. There was also that tiny little thing they had called hormones. Sam was more controlling of his. He accepted the fact that she was hot, and then he went on with his day. But Dean on the other hand, couldn't stop there. He just had to keep drifting off into his sick imagination, like most hard headed guys. Lara noticed all this while they drove out of the city of Orangeburg, SC. Sitting in the back of the Impala made her feel so comfortable. It was nice being with the Winchester brothers, especially Dean. He always had such a light hearted, sarcastic attitude. It kept her amused. After she was well enough to get in the car, they had driven off towards the campus to pick up what was left of her clothes and personal items. After talking they all had agreed that since she had met them, they couldn't leave her somewhere that the Devas could find her at. There wasn't much left of her dorm room. The walls were all caved in, not to mention the huge hole in the window where Lara had been hurled out. Dean went in and grabbed her stuff. He was able to get it into the car trunk in only two trips; the Deva pretty much wrecked everything. As strong of a witch that Laura was, she was no match for the thing that attacked her. Dean sat there in the front passengers seat, thinking. He remembered the news headlines that he read. But now that he knew how involved Lara was in the supernatural world, he thought that maybe there was something that she was hiding from them. But he couldn't let her know that. He blocked his mind from her. He wasn't wiccan or psychic, but he knew how to clear his mind from what his father taught him. The demon, the one that they were hunting for, could tell where they are by feeling their emotions, and that would put them in danger. So Dean did so whenever he was thinking something he felt that Lara shouldn't know.

They pulled up to a small gas-station outside the city. Sam, who was driving, grabbed some cash from the glove compartment and got out. "I'll get the gas, and when I pay, I'll grab a bag of pretzels, ok." Dean nodded and spoke. "Yeah ok, but don't drip any gasoline on the tire rims, or I'll kick you ass all the way back to the dorm room." Sam laughed and shut the door. Lara sat their quietly staring out the window. Dean hadn't spoken to her since they left that day. But now that Sam was gone, he was more relaxed. "So, white witch, huh, must be pretty rough; performing those spells and all." She smiled. "I wouldn't exactly call it rough. It's mainly draining." He laughed. "So how did you learn all this magic stuff, books, the internet?" She would have laughed at his question, being that half the stuff on the internet was useless, but a strong thought entered her head, one from Dean. He realized what he had just let slip. She stared at him. "You were checking up on me?" He smiled guiltily. "Maybe," he uttered. She sighed. "So then you probably think that I'm some murderous witch who killed her father after he physically abused her. I perform magic, not crimes." He felt bad. "So the paper was wrong, then." He really wanted to listen to her. She wasn't like other people. She knew about magic, and evil, and everything he had spent his life working on. She was so smart. He never thought that he'd want to have Sam's brains, but it was hard not to. He wanted to be able to have an intellectual conversation with Lara. Sam could do that; he couldn't. Lara was tired of thinking, or hearing other people think. She decided to tell him her story, though it hardly was one. "That horrible thing did it. It possessed my father. And I had to try and destroy it. My dad told me that if I didn't, it would just keep on hurting other families." Dean's head sunk. That was exactly what his dad had told him. Except he didn't kill it. He couldn't. It was his father being possesed. The man who raised him. But Dean listened attentively to the rest of the story. She continued. "The day it possessed my father, was the day that he almost killed me. And I was only fortunate enough to trap the thing in a binding spell, and free my father. Then we called up your father, and he came for it." Dean remembered back when there was a time his father had to go on a trip, and left him home alone. He never was told what it was about. Lara saw the sadness in his eyes. "Dean, your father was the one who saved me a second time. We released the thing to kill it, and it repossessed my dad. Your father distracted it so that I could perform and exorcism. Except it threw your dad across the room and came for me. I had to protect myself. I didn't have any other choice. I attempted to levitate a hammer as it attacked me so I could use it in my defense, but instead the demon smashed it into my back. It wasn't fun let me tell you. Then the demon was scared off by your dad. We thought it was gone but at the unfortunate trial, when I knew my dad didn't hurt me, they accused him of beating me. Well someone had said something about my father being a man of god back in the day, so that provoked the Demon to summon itself inside my dad. Therefore I had to destroy it. With my luck I couldn't kill it, but my dad was definitely not lucky either." Dean looked up. "Sometimes," he began. "You need to do things that are right for other people, even if it hurts yourself." Lara was hit hard by this. "You're right." She looked at him with a new found compassion. He wasn't as hard headed as she was led to believe. Sam came back to the car with some Twinkies. "What? They were the only thing they had left." Something about this made Dean and Lara laugh. Sam rolled his eyes as he started the ignition, and they drove off away from the city, and away from Lara's troubles. For now. Because what would await her just across the horizon wouldn't be her troubles; it would be **_theirs_**.


	5. Chapter 5

"So where are we going anyways?" Lara asked from the backseat. Sam kept his eyes on the road. "We're going to stop at Bobby's place, he's a hunter, he'll know how to help you." Lara nodded politely and returned to staring out the window. Dean watched her in the rearview mirror. He gazed at her glowing skin; it was so radiant. His eyes traced down to the v-neck of her shirt. She had a slight amount of cleavage that revealed very attractive knockers. Dean felt himself go hard in his pants. Lara, sensing hormone changes in the atmosphere around her, looked up to meet his gaze. They both looked away very quickly. Sam pulled into a long dirt road off of the highway. The Impala's wheels almost sunk in the mud. "Hey hey, Sam, easy. You're gonna ruin her new rims." Sam laughed. "Dean, it's a friggen car. You act like you're in love with it." Dean quieted down. "She's sensitive, that's all." Sam and Lara began to laugh uncontrollably. Dean couldn't see what was so funny.

They pulled up to an old cabin. Two big trucks stood in the driveway. Bobby, a graying hunter, about their father's age if he were alive, was waxing one of them. As the car came to a halt, Bobby looked up. "Dean, Sam," he said surprised. They all exited the car. Dean approached their old friend. "Bobby, hey how you doing?" Bobby smiled and replied with a shrug. Sam introduced Lara. After telling him her story, they all walked inside. "You guys can stay here as long as you want, I've got a devil's trap surrounding this entire house, nothings getting in or out, I can promise you that." Sam thanked him. Bobby started explaining daevas to the three while he found them their rooms. Sam was to be staying with Bobby, on an empty couch. Lara on the other hand, was going to stay in the guest room. Dean opted for the living room. They spent the whole day engrossed in books about demons. More than once, Dean found himself staring at Lara, and more than a few times, she found herself admiring him. He was so brave, she though to herself. The books tired them both out very deeply. Lara fell asleep once or twice. Dean watched her closely. After dinner, Lara headed upstairs to go to bed, along with Sam and Bobby. "Good Night," she whispered to Dean, who was lighting a smile fire in the brick fireplace.

Dean stayed up for hours thinking. He was always such a tough guy, yet ever since he met Lara, he began to feel fear. Fear that seemed to haunt him. He was deathly afraid of something happening to her, even though they just met less then a week ago. He sat on the couch wondering. During one of his thoughts, he heard a creek in the stairs. Lara, in a very long t-shirt, was coming towards him. "Dean, what are you doing up?" He shook himself out of a daze. "Oh, just thinking, what about you?" Lara crossed her arms gently. "I'm so cold up there." Dean made room for her on the couch. "Can't you just warm yourself up, ya know, with that magic stuff?" She frowned. "It's a different kind of cold, it's a lonely cold. I'm lonely." His heart began to pound faster. Without speaking he began to lift his shirt over his head. "Here, maybe this will help." Lara took the shirt and pulled it over the one she was already wearing. She gazed at his bare chest. He had a very attractive six pack. His muscles bulged from his arms. He noticed her gaze and blushed. He pulled a blanket over him as he lay down on the floor. Lara found another blanket and pulled it over herself. They both tried to get some sleep.

In the middle the night Dean awoke to find Lara on the floor with him. She had now snuggled under his blanket as well and her arm lay across his stomach. He was so close to her that their noses almost touched. The electricity between their bodies seemed to spark up. He suddenly felt hot. He wanted her. He loved her. Her skin was so soft, he shook with nervousness. He must have been really shaking because she awoke slowly. Dean's eyes stared into her dark pupils. She looked back at him. He leaned in towards her lips, allowing them to brush against his. She did the same. Smoothly and politely he kissed her. Dean leaned back to make sure it was ok. She looked at him confused. He ran his fingers through her hair. She slowly moved his lips against his chin and raised them to his mouth. She pressed hard. They slowly began to move their tongues in unison, exploring each other's mouths gently. Dean began to kiss her more intensely. Lara jumped at the action. She pulled away. "I can't. Not now. I'm sorry." Dean's hopes fell. But he respected her. "Ok, cool whatever." And with that, he turned around and closed his eyes. Lara grabbed the other blanket and ascended up the stairs. She did not go back down until morning.

Sam awoke to find Dean in a very weird mood. First of all, it was a Sunday morning, and he was drinking. Second of all, Dean was walking around the house blurting out random things, and searching through books. Lara came down for breakfast. She noticed Dean's attitude and got upset. "Why are you drinking?" she yelled at him. Sam watched from the other room. "Cause you lead me on, you freakin witch, or bitch, or whateva the hell you areee." Lara's eyes became red and puffy. "I did not lead you on, but I don't appreciate you making moves on me when all I wanted was some warmth!" Dean looked at her angrily. "You were not looking for some god damn warmth, what you was lookin for was heat, from me, and I'm not talking bout the temperature." He grabbed her arm and pulled himself close to her. "I know you want me, I don't have to be psychic or a witch, I can feel it in your bones. They shake every time I touch you, every time I look at you. Your bones ache to be held by me. Well I offered you a bone of my own, and you lost out. So, sorry for trying." He pulled her even closer. Her face was red. He leaned in to her ear and held her tight. "Touch me," he whispered in a dirty voice. "You're a jackass, you know that." He laughed. She stomped her feet and took off out the front door. Sam ran after her. "Lara, it's not safe out there", he screamed. He shot a nasty look at Dean, and ran out after her.

Bobby helped Dean sober up. He splashed ice cold water on his face and gave him some foods that would help him out. "I'm goin to find Sam and Lara; they've been gone for a while." After about an hour, Bobby returned to find Dean sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He looked up. "Bobby, oh god dammit Bobby, I did something bad. I hurt her, I made her think that all I wanted was her body, but I don't. I love her, Bobby, I love her to death. I can't believe I hurt her like that." She'll never love me. Bobby smacked him in the back of the head. "She'll never hate you either. She and Sam are gone, and I found some sulfur at the edge of the yard. I think something's got them. Come on, I need your help." Dean jumped up. He had to save them. He had to save her. For once in his life, he wasn't all about taking care of Sammy. He wanted Lara back. They loaded up with weapons and called up Dean's friend Ellen, who had learned from a now deceased friend how to track a demon. She found their coordinates from a computer program that pin pointed large amounts of sulfur concentration anywhere on earth. That was the mark of a demon. Surprisingly, they weren't that far away.

In the center of an abandoned factory stood Sam. Unable to figure out where he was and how he got there, he stumbled around looking for Lara. It was incredibly dark. He listened for any sounds. In the mist of a quiet room, a voice rang out. "Sam Winchester. You're finally awake." That voice was familiar. He turned around expecting to see Meg, a girl he had met on the road that turned out to be a demon. But to his surprise, it was Lara. She looked different. Her smile was more provocative, her shirt was more revealing and her lips were a dark blood red color. "Hi Sam, it's been a while." That voice, it was Meg's, yet it was coming from Lara's mouth. "Possession is a wonderful thing isn't it baby." She spoke flirtatiously. Sam went to pull out his gun, but found him being pushed back against the wall. Lara walked towards him. She placed her hand on his chest. "Did you miss me honey. Cause I missed you." Sam blinked. "What the hell did you do with Lara" She smiled. "Don't worry, she's in here somewhere, she's a feisty little girl, with dirty thoughts about your brother Dean. She's not as innocent as you think, that's why I like her body so much." She slid her fingernails against Sam's chin. "What do you want with us," he asked in a growling tone. She stood back. "Well I want her for the sexy body, but I want you for a little fun." With that she erupted into an evil laugh. Sam's body slid down the wall. She pulled him against her body by his collar. Lara/Meg slid her legs on either side of his and bent down to brush her lips against his neck. Sam struggled a little. "If you wanted to have fun you should have caught Dean. He's the one who would kill to have Lara do this to him." She sat back and shook her head. "That's exactly why I'm doing this Sammy, what do you think he'll do when he sees his brother gleefully taking advantage of the woman he loves, and her enjoying it so deeply?" Sam shook his head. "No you can't do that to him, it'll kill him." She smiled again. "Now you're getting it sweetheart." With that she began to tear his shirt of.


End file.
